disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Princess
The Junior Disney Princesses are characters that are currently featured in the Junior Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is now comprised of fourteen female protagonists from 14 different Walt Disney animated media who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroinism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Alice, Melody, Eilonwy, Wendy, Gingereena, Jane,Sofia,Vanellope, Mabel,Kilala, Penny , Goldyne , Kairi and Kitty. It is confirmed that Morgan from Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja, ''will join the lineup. Including it has been confirmed that Elsa will join the Disney Princesses (senior). Official Members ''Alice is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont. She is the 1st official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. She is the 2nd official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Penny is a character from Disney's 1977 film The Rescuers. She is the deuteragonist in the film and serves as the representation that anyone's dreams can come true if one has enough faith. She is regarded as one of Disney's bravest characters. She is voiced by Michelle Stacy. She is the 3rd official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Princess Eilonwy of Llyr (pronounced eye-LAHN-wee Leer) is the deuteragonist in Disney's 1985 feature film The Black Cauldron. Although she is, in fact, a princess by birth, she is not considered an official Disney Princess due to the film's lack of success and popularity at the box office. But she is the 4th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Gingereena is a fan made Heroine for Pixar's Gingereena the movie. She is the 5th member of the Junior Disney Princess Lineup. Also she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. She is voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is the 6th official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney CGI animated film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. She is the 7th official member of the Junior disney Princesses. Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. She is voiced by Ariel Winter (Modern Family,Phineas and Ferb , Jake and the Neverland Pirates ). She is the 8th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Jane is a character and one of the two protagonists (the other being Peter) in Disney's 2002 film Return to Never Land, the sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan. She is voiced by Harriet Owen with her singing voice provided by Jonatha Brooke. She is the 9th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kilala Reno is the protagonist of a manga series named "Kilala Princess". She is considered an unofficial member of the Disney Princess list. She has also had love for the stories of the Disney Princesses and dreamed of becoming like them; to live life as a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. She is the 10th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kairi is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends,Sora and Riku. She is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen at the start of Kingdom Hearts, and fifteen during Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi's name is derived from the Japanese word for "Sea". She is the 11th official member of the junior Disney Princesses. Mabel Pines is the slightly older twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother Dipper. Energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, whilst annoying her brother. She is best friends with Candy Chiu and Grenda. She is the deuteragonist of the show. She is the 12th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. ' ' Princess Goldyne Manithora is a mixed species heroine of the tv series Gravity Falls. She is Princess of the Manitors. Goldyne is also the first official girlfriend of Dipper Pines. She is the 13th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. ' ' ' Princess Kittreena "Kitty" Elsaleeanna Wendy McFist' is an OC of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and the 14th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. She is voiced by Brittney Anne Prtile who played Emily The Yellow Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai. Official Redesign Since 2013, with the exception of Gingereena and Goldyne. the princesses are showcased in their redesigned outfits instead of the ones that they wear in their own movies. '' '' Loving Interests of Princesses The Loving Interest of Alice is Arthur Pedragon The Loving interest of Penny is Cody The Loving Interest of Eilonwy is Taran(The Black Caldron) The Loving Interest of Gingereena is Pinocchio The Loving Interest of Jane is Peter Pan The Loving Interest of Sofia is Jake The Loving Interest of Vanellope is Rancis Fluggebutter (Wreck-It-Ralph) The Loving Interest of Mabel is Mermando (Gravity Falls) The Loving Interest of Kairi is Sora(Kingdom Hearts The TV Series) The Loving Interest of Kilala is Rei(Kilala Princess:The Movie) The Loving Interest Of Melody Is Jim Hawkins The Loving Interest of Goldyne is Dipper Pines The Loving Interest of Kitty is Randy Cunningham See Also Official wiki and Official Site Wiki:http://junior-disney-princesses.wikia.com/wiki/Junior_Disney_Princesses_Wiki:Community_Portalal wiki Site:http//www.jr.disney.princess.com (Cooming Soon) DeviantART Page http://juniordisneyprincess.deviantart.com/ Expected Future Princesses Morgan'' (Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja)'' Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) Princess Elyon Brown ''(W.I.T.C.H)'' TigerLily ''(PeterPan)'' Pucca ''(Pucca)'' '' 1.jpg|Morgan will join sometime during November 2013 clipjenny3.gif|On December 2014 Jenny Foxworth officially returns to the JDP line-up as a new princess. elyon9.jpg|Elyon will join sometime after Jenny yju.gif|TigerLily also returns to the lineup '' Guest Princesses China Doll ( Oz: The great and powerful) Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja) disney_princess_junior_designer_collection_by_sweetlystarshine-d5p6h7v.png|Designer Collection Princessa128.png|Royal Court Jdp1h.png|Official Lineup Boysmj.png|Senior Counterparts Boys13.png|Prince Counterparts 8367147959_330979c1fe_b.jpg|Vanellope Meet-and-greet peter pan and wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling meet-and-greet white rabbit and alice.jpg|Alice meet-and-greet Images (2).jpg|Gingereena Meet-n-Greet kitty5.png|Original Voice Actors Unofficial Members Female characters who are not included in the official lineup. Some had been part of the lineup before, but turned down. China Doll '(Oz: The Great and Powerful)''Temporary member 'Boo '(Monsters Inc) 'Bonnie '(Toy Story 3) 'Dot '(A Bugs Life) 'Doc McStuffins '(Doc McStuffins) '''Faline (Bambi) Shanti '''(The Jungle Book) '''Melanie(Gingereena) Theresa Fowler '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) ''Temporary member 'Penny '(Bolt) 'Rose '(American Dragon: Jake Long) 'Libbie Driscoll '(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) '''Heidi Wienerman(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) (excluded) Izzy '''(Jake and The Neverland Pirates) '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) (planned but scrapped) 'Morgan Phillips '(Enchanted) 'Kiara '(The Lion King 2) 'Marie '(The Aristocats) Mentors (currently) Penny SnowWhite Alice Cinderella Eilonwy Aurora Melody Ariel Wendy Darling Belle Kilala Jasmine Kairi Pocahantas Vanellope Mulan Goldyne Tiana Mabel Rapunzel Gingereena Merida Sofia Anna Morgan Elsa Kitty Kida Jane Honey Lemon Jenny Leia Trivia *After 8 months since removal Jenny and Tigerlily officially return to The Junior Disney Princesses as a permanent Official members. *The age requirement of the line up is 7 and up, although the Senior franchise is 14 and up. *Also SnowWhite did reach the age requirment of the line up, she is not an official member since shes a Senior Member. *Gingereena, Kairi, and Kilala are currently the only Japanese Princesses. *Penny is the only orphaned Princess. *Vanellope, Eilonwy, Kairi, Gingereena, Goldyne, Melody, Kitty, and Kilala are the only Princesses by birth. *Dispite both being royal by birth Calla and Kiara are not official princesses. *Penny, Melody, Alice,Goldyne, and Mabel are the only princesses with a female villan. *As for Kilala, Kairi and Kitty, they have both a female and male villan. *Alice, Eilonwy, Kilala, and possibly Goldyne are the only blonde princesses, except Kitty is a Platinum blonde close to white. *Alice,Wendy, Jane and Eilonwy are the only princesses with british accents. *Alice is the first princess to have a brother, Wendy is the second, Sofia is the third Kitty is the fourth and Mabel is the fifth. *Gingereena is the only princess from Pixar within the franchise. *Kairi, Penny, Mabel, Eilonwy and Vanellope are the only princesses who dont sing. *Penny, Mabel, Sofia, and Wendy are the only brunette princesses. *Currently, Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Penny, Jane, Eilonwy and Sofia are the only princesses with blue eyes. *Gingereena is the only princess with green eyes, though the first. *Alice, Wendy, Penny, and Eilonwy are the only princesses from the Official Disney Classics Canon following Jenny and Tigerlily. *Their were no Junior Princesses of The Disney Renaissance, although Jenny existed a year before the era, therefore she was made during the end of the Pre-Renaissance. *Alice, Wendy, Mabel, Gingereena, Kitty, Goldyne and Kilala are the only princesses with (animal) sidekicks. *Dispite that, Morgan and Vanellope are the only princesses with (human) sidekicks. *Morgan is the second princess have an unusual hair color, Gingereena was the first. *Currently, Melody and Jane are the only direct-to-video princesses. *Sofia, Mabel, Vanellope, Gingereena, and Goldyne are the shortest princesses in the line-up. *Currently now Kilala, Kairi, and Kitty are the tallest princesses in the line-up *Kitty is the only princess to have a sense of slapstick humor. *Vanellope, Gingereena and possibly Sofia are the only computer-animated princesses. *Dispite the fact that Morgan is dating Jack Crabgrass, he is a king, so Morgan is the first ever official member to join as a Queen. *Alice, Mabel, Kairi, Wendy, Kilala, Sofia, Vanellope, ,Kitty,Jane and Goldyne are the only princesses who have (or had) magical abilities. *Gingereena and Kairi are the only princesses with magical weapons. *Kitty will be the first princess to have a face mark. *In the Rescuers, Penny did not have any connection with royalty whats so ever, but in Kingdom Hearts: The Missing Heart, she is known as The Forgotten Princess of Heart. *Mabel is known as a co-princess for Goldyne, so if Goldyne takes a break from her princess status, Mabel will take over, meaning Mabel has connection with royalty. *Goldyne is the first Junior Disney Princess to revert to her princess status anytime she wanted. *So altogether all the princesses have connection with royalty except Wendy and Jane, they joined for high heroine status. Although it might be speculated that weather Wendy or Jane are portrayed as Princess of Neverland. *Goldyne is the first Disney Princess/Heroine to be a mixed species, also the first black Junior Disney Princess. *Isabella was originally set to join the franchise after Gingereena, but she was removed because both Phineas and Ferb had to be added to the Heroes line-up and it accepts one hero at a time, so Goldyne was added in the expected line since March 2013. *Kitty will be the first princess to have a dark colored dress. also she has the longest hair in the franchise. *Morgan and Kitty are the first princesses to show conterversy similar to Jasmine and Ariel, but they remain in their princess dresses. *Kitty is officially Disney's first Disney Heroine/Princess overall to become a Hipster. Category:Females Category:Templates Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Molla Pages Category:Franchises Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lovers Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Heroines Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Female Character Images Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Duos Category:Kids